Dragonguard
Sky Haven Temple in SkyrimThe Rise and Fall of the Blades |formed = The Tsaesci invaders of 1E 2700Legacy of the Dragonguard The Penitus Oculatus |founded = 1E 2700 |dissolved = Second Era |restored = 4E 200 |era = First Era Second Era Fourth Era Fifth Era |affiliation = Reman Dynasty Reman Empire Cyrodiilic Dynasty Cyrodiilic Empire Avento Dynasty }} The Dragonguard, also called the First Dragonguard, and later the Second Dragonguard, were an organization during the First to Second Era and again since the Fourth Era by Marcella Septim.The Rise of the Cyrodiilic Dragonguard They are the descendants of the Tsaesci who invaded Tamriel, and would later form the Blades. By game *Dragonguard (Online) *Dragonguard (Invasion) Conflict with Dragons The Dragonguard is recorded to have slain a number of Dragons when they arrived on Tamriel, following their success on Akavir. This event would be known by the Dragonguard as "the Crusade".Atlas of Dragons By 1E 2809, the Dragonguard had become feared by the remaining Dragons of Tamriel, who fled at the approach of the Dragonguard.Annals of the Dragonguard At least fourteen Dragons are recorded to have been slain, twelve of which are unnamed. The named ones being Grahkrindrog, which was slain in 2E 184 following a great slaughter in Winterhold and Eastmarch, and Krahjotdaan, which was slain in the Jerall Mountains in 1E 2871. Some other Dragons were also known by the Dragonguard to have survived during their Crusade. Ahbiilok, who was sighted in the early years of the Dragonguard, and is believed to have fled to Morrowind. Mirmulnir, who was last sighted in the Reach in 2E 212. Nahfahlaar, who had survived due to a number of alliances with protectors, the last of which was king Casimir II of Wayrest, who was killed by the Dragonguard in 2E 369, though the Dragon escaped. The most notable of the surviving dragons is Paarthurnax, who was a lieutenant of Alduin during the Dragon War. The Dragonguard were aware of his presence atop the Throat of the World, as well as his protection by the Greybeards. Due to the policy of the Dragonguard forbidding them from direct confrontations with the Greybeards, the Dragonguard had to wait for an opportunity to exact justice upon him. History First Era In 1E 2700, the Akaviri Tsaesci invaded Tamriel. Looking for the Dragons which had fled Akavir,The Book of the Dragonborn they invaded and conqeured large portions of Skyrim, until they fought against the forces of Reman Cyrodiil at Pale Pass in Cyrodiil. After a short battle, the Akaviri surrendered and announced that they had been searching for Reman. The combined forces of Akaviri and the Imperial Legion would go on to take over most of Tamriel, with Reman Cyrodiil becoming Emperor and founding the Second Empire. With the completion of their war against the Dragons, those Akaviri who were the best and wisest became the Dragonguard, who answered solely to Reman Cyrodiil and his descendants. During the reign of Emperor Kastav in 1E 2801, the Dragonguard was in a turbulent time. Kastav ordered the seizing of hostages from the holds of Skyrim which had not met their conscription quotas. The Master of the Dragonguard was ignored in this regard. Three years later, Winterhold would enter a rebellion against the Empire, and once again the Emperor and Dragonguard had different motives. The Dragonguard refused to fight against the rebellion, and as such, the Emperor ordered their supplies to be cut off. Local allegiances with the Reachmen, however, enabled the Dragonguard to survive without Imperial supplies. The Grandmaster of the Dragonguard at the time supported this behavior, as Kastav had violated the Oath of Allegiance. Only a year later Sky Haven Temple would be besieged due to an Akaviri unrelated to the Dragonguard sacking the city of Winterhold. Salvation would come at the rise of Reman Cyrodiil II in 1E 2806, however, as he lifted the siege on the Temple. The Dragonguard of Sky Haven Temple would serve as his honor guard in a means of returning prestige to the Temple. By 1E 2812, the Dragonguard of Sky Haven Temple had officially been granted permission to begin construction on Alduin's Wall. Members of the Dragonguard were summoned from across the entire Empire to work on the project. Some who came from the Temples of western Tamriel would be dismissed a year later, which delayed the work. Alduin's Wall was considered a gift to those who would come after the Dragonguard. In 1E 2815 the Wall was viewed by the Grandmaster of the order, who was so impressed that the Master of Sky Haven Temple was provided with a Writ or Requisition, sealed with the Emperor's seal. Three years later, the Wall was finished, and Reman Cyrodiil II came to view the work. The Blood Seal was created at Sky Haven Temple, and all of Skyrim's Dragonguard were present. It was a rare craft of which only a few Temple could boast. Following the death of Reman Cyrodiil III in 1E 2920, the Dragonguard was officially disbanded. Some of these former Dragonguard went on to join Dinieras-Ves when he founded the Fighters Guild, while others became adventurers. One of these former Dragonguard would go out to teach the ways of the Dragonknight to those who he believed would teach it on to others. With the rise of Versidue Shaie, however, the organization was unofficially reformed, being more focused as an intelligence service rather than a bodyguard. Second Era During the rule of Emperor Varen Aquilarios, the Dragonguard was commanded by Sai Sahan. Sahan trained many of the Dragonguard captains himself, teaching them the arts of swordplay, leadership, and tactics. The Dragonguard at this time was diverse, consisting of many races of Tamriel.Chronicles of the Five Companions 7 Alliance War During the Alliance War, one member of the Dragonguard, known as the Drake of Blades was involved with the ending of Molag Bal's influence in the Imperial City. At this time, Empress-Regent Clivia Tharn had forced the Dragonguard to go into hiding.Dialogue with the Drake of Blades The Drake of Blades would work alongside the Vestige in liberating the Imperial City from the Daedra. First they would save Father Egnatius, a priest of the Temple District, and use his wisdom to advance their own goals.Events of "The Bleeding Temple" Not long after, they began looking for a specific book the Daedra kept. It would turn out this book spoke of the Sublime Brazier, which was previously unknown to the Dragonguard, and related to the Dragonfires.Events of "Knowledge is Power" Likewise, they would discover that the Worm Cult was using their undead to find the Dragonfire Cathedral. Though this place was presumed to be a myth, the work of the Worm Cult was sabotaged by the Vestige through the blowing up of the digging process.Events of "Of Brands and Bones" Through research in the old archives of the Dragonguard, however, the Drake of Blades would discover that the Dragonfire Cathedral did exist.Dialogue with the Drake of Blades during "The Watcher in the Walls" The Drake of Blades, the Vestige, and a unit of Legion Zero would eventually make their way to the Dragonfire Cathedral, where the Drake of Blades would take on the role of defending the Sublime Brazier. Through doing this, she was bound to the Dragonfire Cathedral, and imbued with incredible power which enabled her to defeat an attacking army of Dremora.Events of "The Sublime Brazier" An unknown period of time afterwards, the Dragonguard would disband, and form into a new organization, known as the Blades. Fourth Era Penitus Oculatus The Cyrodiilic Dragonguard trace their origins back to the Penitus Oculatus, an organization that to serve as the Empire's security and law enforcers, as well the Emperor's bodyguards. The Penitus Oculatus was founded after the events of the Oblivion Crisis to start the Fourth Era. After the assassination of Potentate Ocato, the Empire were without an Emperor until the Dictators ruled Cyrodiil for 15 years and nine years. Jarl Valentinian Tiber, ruled as first Dictator from 4E 10 until his assassination in 4E 25. Warlord Titus Mede inherited the throne, and abolished the dictatorship. During the rule of Titus Mede I, Bravil and Leyawiin were reclaimed. Hammerfell was also reconqeured, and, if High Rock did leave the Empire, High Rock was also reclaimed. Under his leadership, rebels in Valenwood were also supplied by the Penitus Oculatus. During the dictatorship of Antonius Mede (great-grandnephew of Titus I), Antonius's popularity faded and civil war broke out, lead by the Elder Council Council and General Cephorus Cyrodiil and doing so, defeated Antonius Mede at Battle for Ruby Throne. The Penitus Oculatus supported Cephrous Cyrodiil and was crowned Emperor of the Cyrodiilic Empire, under an new dynasty of the Second Septims. The Penitus Oculatus protected the first four Emperors (including Cephorus's sons, Caius and Uriel VIII). At the early reign of Dragonborn Marcella Septim, the deaths of Penitus Commander Maro and his son Gaius, the remaining Penitus Oculatus, upon hearing the voice of Marcella, knelt and swore their lives to her. They had found the Dragonborn they were searching for. Emperor's Service While Marcella become Empress the pervious year, the Penitus Oculatus were the first to proclaim Marcella Septim as Dragonborn. While the Cyrodiilic Dynasty were young and with their fourth Empress of Cyrodiil, Marcella dissolved the Penitus Oculatus and established the Cyrodiilic Dragonguard. Marcella Septim's sister Vittoria Septim is appointed to be the first historically female Grandmaster at the founding of the Cyrodiilic Dragonguard. The sort of military police which were found in the general staff headquarters of the Cyrodiilic Army). Every afternoon, the serving tribune of the cohort would receive the password from the emperor personally. The command of this cohort was assumed directly by the emperor and not by the Praetorian prefect. After the construction of the Cyrodiilic Dragonguard Temple in 5E 1 BC, there was another similar serving tribune placed in the Praetorian Temple accordingly. Their functions included, among many, the escort of the emperor and the members of the imperial family, and if necessary to act as a sort of anti-riot police. Skyrim Civil War When Torygg, High King of Skyrim was murdered by Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, Skyrim seek help from the Empire, now when Marcella Septim becoming Empress, she was also becoming more and more active to help their Nord cousins. At the time, Jarl Elisif, widow of the late High King Torygg declared her rightful heir to the throne as High Queen, other candidate is Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak. Marcella Septim then moved her army to the Falkreath Hold to met her friend Jarl Siddgeir, helped Jarl Balgruuf to defeated Stormcloaks, Marcella and her generals marched and took Fort Dunstad after two hours of battle and sieging and successfully shock took Fort Greenwall. After that Marcella Septim then traveled to Riften, which leads to start sieging and attacking Fort Amol. After tooking Fort Amol, Marcella Septim was suffered wounds at the siege but recovered, than turned to Windhelm, with remaining of the Army to march north to Windhelm. Before the battle, Marcella Septim prayed to the Nine Divines and begin to assault. When Marcella was again seriously wounded by Archer and swordman by wounded with multiple arrow shots in legs and arms while stab wounds reached her stomach. Marcella Septim killed Galmar with her sword, and forced Ulfric to his knees.Skyrim Rebellion: Vol. IV Marcella weakly walk to Ulfric and killed him. After holstered her sword, Marcella collapsed to ground because of her wounds. Rikke grabbed the wounded Empress and carry her to safety. The Empire captured Windhelm, and destroyed the rebellion. Jarl Elisif the Fair was elected as High Queen and was crowned with a Jagged Crown; while new-installed Brunwulf Free-Winter becomes new Jarl of Windhelm (Jarl of Eastmarch). Dragon Crisis After the rebellion was crushed, Marcella and the Cyrodiilic Dragonguard also turn to Alduin, which caused the Dragon Crisis and Dragons reach Skyrim and caused chaos. Marcella Septim then with her men to stop Alduin as the Empress was learned to master the thu'um and with guidance from Paarthurnax, Marcella Septim dealt Alduin a minor defeat at the Throat of the World. The final confrontation between them came in Sovngarde, where a host of legendary Nordic heroes joined Marcella Septim to destroy Alduin once and for all. Imperial-Thalmor War Marcella Septim and the Cyrodiilic Dragonguard was unclear that Thalmor are not with the Empire and after the Coronation of Jarl Elisif as High Queen of Skyrim, Marcella Septim return to Cyrodiil where two Thalmor embassy was summoned by High King Larethahl Elsinlock to discussed about the Talos worship situation. After two was threaded with war, it's not very long, as both Caravans from both sides was murdered by either Empire and Dominion. As soon, the King arrived at the Palace, Marcella was told that they can discussed the Talos situation at White-Gold Tower which Treaty of White-Gold Concordat took place in 4E 175. Soon after, they are arguments between the High King and Marcella Septim, both of the Imperial guards and Elven guards raises their swords to almost fight with each other. Elsinlock then walked to the Empress and said that he will see Marcella at the battlefield and storm out with elven guard. News reach in Skyrim, High Rock, Hammerfell and Morrowind, that another war declared between the Empire and third Aldmeri Dominion. Upon meeting with Imperial generals, the Imperial navy and army was ready. It's not that long that due with heavily losses on both sides, with ended the war and made an 300-year peace treaty. After defeat of Alduin and made peace with Almeri Dominion, Marcella Septim declared Fifth Era. Fifth Era Marcella's final years After the treaty was signed, the Tamrielic Alliance recognized the Cyrodiilic Dragonguard as the main military personal bodyguards to the Emperor/Empress of the Empire. On 5E 7, Marcella was wounded at her assassination attempt. Over the next 60 years of Marcella's final years of her reign, her popularity after the Dominion signed the Empire and lift her ancestor Talos as well of Tamriel were again at peace. Historians said that Marcella may surpassed Tiber Septim's age, but due of her battle wounds that scars her body, she died of 68th year of the Fifth Era at the age of 95. Her successor is her adopted daughter to become Empress Livia Septim. Height of Power During Livia and the Septim rule, Livia managed to keep the Cyrodiilic Dragonguard stable and become the official personal bodyguards to the Emperor of the Empire. Meanwhile, Livia keep the relationship with her aunt Vittoria Septim to maintain order. After Livia's death, her son Claudius I's rule was an peaceful-then controversial reign. He promoted lawfulness and furthered the establishment of Imperial organizations, including the Cyrodiilic Dragonguard. During the reigns of Emperors Titus I and Pelagius V, Vittoria and the Cyrodiilic Dragonguard had allowed to let other races, including the Mer and Beast who are loyal to the Empire to join. With Vittoria died in 5E 121, her successor become unknown, which the letter to her successor become lost. The Cyrodiilic Dragonguard had reorganized in 5E 123 in Tamriel, and have no signs of fragmentations. Over the course of 597 years, the Cyrodillic Dynasty managed to have variously maintained order within the Cyrodiilic Dragonguard. During the reign of Kintyra Septim IV, she had a little problem with in the Cyrodiilic Dragonguard, but quickly managed to paid the Grandmaster hundred-to-thousands of Septims to have new equipment. Emperor Titus III managed to keep the Cyrodiilic Dragonguard together as the Empire went to wars against the Forsworn and short-war with the Thalmor. Orcish Invasion Warlord-then later King Shamar gro-Rogdul's return to politics led that he will becoming Emperor after being crowned King of Orsinium. The relationship between Orsinium and the Cyrodiilic Empire were quickly detrained since Titus's father reign. The plans were reported to Titus that his plans to re-took Cyrodiil by force in the matter of days or weeks, which Titus announced that he will defending Cyrodiil to the death. Cyrodiilic Dragonguard had the main role during the invasion, protecting Emperor Titius III, as he managed to throughout the rest from 5E 723 to 5E 724, Titus's Empire turned over the tides with beginning losing to Orcs. The reason of the Empire's begin losing is to that the Orcs were strong enough by defeating the two Legion (at the beginning of the invasion), while King Shamar is in Cyrodiil making attacks caravans from cities like Arvil to Skingrad. Titus's new rising General Lioninus Avento, future Emperor managed to keep the Emperor save, as long the Cyrodiilic Dragonguard had a goal and duty to keep the Emperor save. However, the Cyrodiilic Dragonguard made a mistake by marching that make sure they've safe, but during the Siege of Imperial City, Shamar managed to sneak in and kill the Emperor. In shock, the Grandmaster the Cyrodiilic Dragonguard escaped without injury. Shamar declared himself as Emperor and disbanding the Praetorius the following year in 5E 725, but it wont last long as General Lioninus Avento found the Grandmaster and the Cyrodiilic Dragonguard and keep them save in Anvil, while Lioninus already have large side of the Cyrodiilic Legion armies, with Nordic, Dunmer, Redguard and Breton mercenaries who took part and march to the Orcish-controlled Imperial City and begin to siege it and Shamar was killed at the hands of General Lioninus. The Cyrodiilic Dragonguard had restored on day of coronation of General Lioninus Avento as Emperor. During the Avento Dynasty After Lioninus Avento become Emperor and founded the Avento Dynasty, the Cyrodiilic Dragonguard restored order and re-recognized by Lioninus himself. The Cyrodiilic Dragonguard made a good decision when during the reign Lioninus' son Uriel and the Cyrodiilic Dragonguard rebuild entire Cyrodiil. When Uriel's brother Cavotan Avento become his successor, to the throne as Emperor Cavotan Avento I and was successful rebuilding Cyrodiil. Trivia *Cyrodiilic Dragonguard is in Latin, means and likely based on the Praetorian guard, a force in the Roman empire formed to protect the emperor. Appearances * ** ** ** * * * es:Guardia del Dragón Category:Lore: Factions Category:Skyrim: Factions Category:Invasion: Factions Category:Second Dragonguard Category:Cyrodiilic Faction